Super Fighters Megamix
Super Fighters Megamix is a 3D crossover fighting/beat 'em up game devoloped by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega AM2/AM2, Team Ninja, and Capcom. It's also published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega, Tecmo/Koei Tecmo, Capcom, SNK Playmore, and Arc System Works. The gameplay style combines with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, and Dead or Alive. Cinematic style are combined with Tekken, and anime. Some various Story are comebined and brought together with, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, and Soul Calibur. Replay style are combined and brought back with Dead or Alive series, Tekken series, Virtua Fighter, and other various fighting games. Most and lots of customizations are brought by Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, Dead or Alive series, Street Fighter series, King of Fighters Series, Guilty Gear series, Soul Calibur Series, and modern including vintage, retro, and classic items. Mode Select Story Mode A player fights through 8 AI characters until they reach the 9th stage and fight the final boss. Along the way, the player will encounter one or two "sub-bosses", at stage 4, 7, and 8 (generally is Fieara Leonhart) respectively, which are accompanied wich cutscenes. Not all characters have a second sub-boss, and will in thos cares fight Fieara Leonhart instead. Compleating story mode unlocks the prologue and epilogue/ending of the character played with, as well as another character. As an added bonus, the player recieve $500,000G/$500,000 fight money for customazation mode, special features, and more while completing story mode. However, this bonus can only be claimed once for each characters. Denjin Warriors Denjin Warriors is a a game mode in Super Fighters Megamix, and is a mixture of fighting game, and action game. Like Urban Reign, and the mini-games of Tekken Force, Devil Within, and Scenario Campaign, it plays in beat 'em up gameplay. *Story *Free Offline Mode *Arcade Mode: **Classic **Tag/Team (Up to 3 characters each.) *Ghost Battle: *VS/Versus Mode: **Solo vs CPU **Solo vs Player **Tag/Team vs CPU **Tag/Team vs Player *Team Battle (Up to 8 characters each.) *Free-For-All Mode: 3 or more fighters may face off against each other in the same stage the same time. **Battle Royale (Up to 8 characters and it is avaliable in some any certain stages/rings.) **Team Rumble (Up to 4 characters each.) **Handicap (Face off against 3 opponents and Face off against 4-5 opponents with 2-3 of your partners or without your partners.) *Survival Mode: **Solo **Tag/Team *Time Attack: **Solo **Tag/Team *Practice Online Mode Watch Mode Shop Creation Mode *Customization (All combined together with Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown, Tekken 5-Tekken 7, Street Fighter 4-Street Fighter 5, and more.) *Create a Character (All very similar and combined together with Soul Calibur 3-Soul Calibur Lost Sword, and more.) Media *Theater (Featuring Opening, Prologue, Epilogue/Ending, Interludes, and more.) *Artwork *Portrait Museum *Photo Gallery *Arcade History Profile *Character Profile *Records *Replay *Extra Options Characters Original Characters *Akagi Palmer/Kagome Palmer (Female gender version of Akagi Palmer) - The Electrifying Wolf *Blossom Kurenai - All-Around Heroine *Cerina "Bubbles" Arquette - The Diva *Tazz Haywood - The Powerhouse *Rokket "R.D." Diaz - The Speed Queen *Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - The Toughest woman with Bad Attitude *Oliver Kimachi - Japanese-American Badass Knight *Guarnet Underwood - The Bombshell *Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove *Kodama "Ami" Purrott - The Cutie Warrior *Vert Henderson - The Super Brainiac *Victoriea "Torrie" Cooper - The Dazzling Vixen *Hoji "Brick" Maslow *Boomer Yong Jericho *Naouki "Butch" Rollins - The Lethal Weapon *Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer - The Cool Big Sis *Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - The Icon *Tyson "Razor" Winterborn *Velvet "Fieara" Leonhart *Gordon "Mojo" Scherzen Veterans Bandai Namco Side *Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu( Tekken 3) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Lars Alexanderson (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *Raven (Tekken 5) *Leo Kliesen (Tekken 6) *Lei Wulong (Tekken 2) *King (Tekken) *Craig Marduk (Tekken 4)/Gigas (Tekken 7) *Claudio Serafino (Tekken 7) *Julia Chang (Tekken 3)/Jaycee (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Steve Fox (Tekken 4) *Josie Rizal (Tekken 7) *Hwoarang (Tekken 3) *Lucky Chloe (Tekken 7) *Marshall Law (Tekken) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken) *Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Shaheen (Tekken 7) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) *Feng Wei (Tekken 5) *Katarina Alves (Tekken 7) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken 6) *Lili Rochefort (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Lee Chaolan (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken 7) *Devil Jin (Tekken 5) *Zafina (Tekken 6) *Jun Kazama (Tekken 2) *Kunimitsu (Tekken) Sega Side *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Lau Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) *Lion Rafale (Virtua Fighter 2) *Shun-Di (Virtua Fighter 2) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) *Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Honey/Candy (Fighting Vipers) *Raxel (Fighting Vipers) *Grace (Fighting Vipers) *Tokio (Fighting Vipers) *Picky (Fighting Vipers) *Jane (Fighting Vipers) *Emi (Fighting Vipers 2) *Mahler (Fighting Vipers) *Big Mahler (Fighting Vipers) *Aoi Umenokoji (Virtua Fighter 3) *Lei-Fei (Virtua Fighter 4) *Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter 4) *Brad Burns (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution) *Eileen (Virtua Fighter 5) *El Blaze (Virtua Fighter 5) *Jean Kujo (Virtua Fighter 5 R) *Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Sei (Virtua Quest/Virtua Fighter Cyber Generation: Ambition of the Judgement Six) *Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) *Michael "Rage" Hardy/James "Smarty" Cools (Virtua Cop) *Janet "Janet" Marshall (Virtua Cop 2) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) Capcom Side *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II) *Guile (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Charlie Nash (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter V) *Alex (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Zangief (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) *Rose (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Akira Kazama (Rival Schools: United by Fate)) *Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers: The Night Warirors) *Felicia (Darkstalker: The Night Warriors) *Garuda (Street Fighter EX) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 2) *Yun (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter IV) *Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter II) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3) *Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Vega (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *M. Bison (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Guy (Final Fight) *Cody Travers (Final Fight) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Poison (Final Fight) SNK/SNK Playmore Side *Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters '94) *Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters '95) *Athena Asamiya (Psychic Soldier) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury 2) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Rock Howard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Kim Kapkwan (Fatal Fury 2) *Ralf Jones (Ikari Warriors) *Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) *K' (The King of Fighters '99) *Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters 2000) *Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) *Angel (The King Of Fighters 2001) *Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Benimaru Nikaido (The King of Fighters '94) *Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters '96) *Maxima (The King of Fighters '99) *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) *Chizuru Kagura (The King of Fighters '96) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting 2) *Fio Germi (Metal Slug) *Blue Mary (Fatal Fury 3) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) *Bonne Jenet (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldier) *Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury 3) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Mr. Karate (Art of Fighting) *Alba Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Soiree Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Luise Meyrink (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/The King of Fighters 2006) *Lien Neville (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) Tecmo/Arc System Works Side *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden & Dead or Alive) *Hayate (Dead or Alive 3) *Rachel (Ninja Gaiden(2004)) *Momiji (Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword) *Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) *Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive 2) *Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) *Zack (Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Dizzy (Guilty Gear X) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Litchi Faye Ling (Blazblue) *Axl Low (Guilty Gear) *I-No (Guilty Gear XX/Guilty Gear X2) *Johnny Sfondi (Guilty Gear X) *Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear X) *Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *Jann Lee (Dead or Alive) *La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton (Dead or Alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Vollyball) *Mila (Dead or Alive 5) *Leifang (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Christie (Dead or Alive 3) *Rig (Dead or Alive 5) *Phase 4 (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Honoka (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *Ein (Dead or Alive 2) *Naotora Li (Samurai Warriors Chronicle 2nd) *Eliot (Dead or Alive 4) *Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) Stages All stages are combined together with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Dead or Alive and Soul Calibur. Original Stages *Underground Stadium - Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A. *Anime Station Square - Akihabara, Japan *Back Alley - New York City, U.S.A. *The Pit - Undergrond of Toronto, Canada *Vizual Kei Arena - Kyoto, Japan *Big Danger Zone - Seattle, WA, U.S.A. Normal & Modern Stages *Mishima Dojo (Tekken 7) *TK7 Dragon's Nest (Tekken 7) *Hall of Judgement (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Arena (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Dusk After The Rain (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Moonlit Wilderness (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Winter Palace (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *VF5-VF5FS Statues (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5R & VF5FS City (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Aurora/Park (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Great Wall (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Palace (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Snow Mountain (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Shrine (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Deep Mountain (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 Waterfall (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Terrace (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5R & VF5FS Ruins (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Arena (Virtua Fighter 5) *FV & FV2 Old Armstone Town (Fighting Vipers) *SFV Underground Arena (Street Fighter V) *Neo Esaka (The King of Fighters XIV) *Super Arena (The King of Fighters XIV) *KOF XIII Esaka Day & Night (The King Fighters XIII) *Rose Bernstein Stadium (The King of Fighters XIII) *KOF XIII Coliseum Rooftop (The King of Fighters XIII) *DOA5 & DOA4 Fighting Entertainment (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Dead or Alive/Arrival (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Zack Island (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Sakura (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5LR Fireworks (Dead or Alive 5 Last Round) *Sky City Tokyo (Ninja Gaiden II(2008) & Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *Aircraft Carrier (Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge & Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *Neo New York (Guilty Gear Xrd) *Royal Court (Guilty Gear Xrd) *Edinburgh Magica Polis (Guilty Gear Xrd) Classic, Retro, and Vintage Stages *Strategic Space (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Zaibatsu Headquarters (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Temple of The Dragon (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Wrecked Dojo (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *TK3D:PE Cathedral (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Gargoyle's Perch (Tekken 6) *Mishima Estate (Tekken 6) *Electric Fountain (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK6 Central Tower (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK6 City After Dark (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK5 Final Stage 2 (Tekken 5) *TK5 City at Sunset/TK5:DR City Lights( Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Waterfall/TK5:DR Meteor Shower (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Cathedral/TK5:DR Winter Palace (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurention) *TK5 Moonlit Wilderness (Tekken 5) *TK5 Acid Rain/TK5:DR Festival (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Dragon's Nest/TK5:DR Western Gate (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Poolside/TK5:DR Pool Party (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK4 Building (Tekken 4) *TK4 Arena (Tekken 4) *TK4 Shinjuku (Tekken 4) *TTT Unknown (Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Punk Alley (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Skyring (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Hong Kong Street (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3 Carnival/TTT Amusment park (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Laboratory Courtyard (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournamnet) *TK3 Mexican Temple (Tekken 3) *TK3/TTT Ogre's Temple (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *VQ Curio City (Virtua Quest) *VF4-VF4:FT City (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Arena (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Shrine (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4:Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Temple (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF4 Gymnasium/Dojo (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF4 Castle (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF3 Building (Virtua Fighter 3) *VF3 Bamboo Grove (Virtua Fighter 3) *VF2 Colosseum (Virtua Fighter 2) *VF2 Chicago (Virtua Fighter 2) *FV2 Marble Arena (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Neo Armstone City Tower Rooftop/The Skies of the Armstone (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Hanger of the Dark Royal (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Deck of the Dark Royal (Fighting Vipers 2) *Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior) *Mad Gear Hideout (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *The Pitstop 109 (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *Cosmic Elevator (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *KOF95/KOF:MI Esaka (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/2006) *KOF:MI Southtown Rooftop (The King of Fighters:Maximum Impact) *KOF:MI-KOF:MIRA Infernal Gate (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact-The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *War Memorial (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *Fleur De-Lis (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *Grand Mosque (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2 & KOF:MIRA Sacred Garden (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighter: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2/KOF:MIRA Dragon's Lair (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2 Neo Geo Land (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *KOF:MI2 Krauser Castle (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *KOF:MI2 Tower Festival (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *DOA3 Azuchi (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *DOA3 Lorelei (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *999 Meters (Dead or alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Dimensions) *DOA2 Sacred Miyama (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive: Dimensions) *DOA2 Crimson (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *DOA2 Spiral (Dead or Alive 2) *DOA2 Aerial Gardens (Dead or Alive 2 & Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) *DOA3 Forest (Dead or Alive 3) Music Composers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Daiki Kasho *Masaru "Go" Shiina *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Akitaka Tohyama *Yu Miyake *Satoru Kosaki *Yoshihito Yano *Rio Hamamoto *Junichi Nakatsuru *Ryuichi Takade *Namco Sound Team *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Fumio Itoh *Hidenori Shoji *Kentaro Koyama *Hideaki Miyamoto *Sachio Ogawa *Keisuke Tsukahara *Richard Jacques *Masami Ueda *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Fumie Kumatani *Naofumi Hataya *Yuzo Koshiro *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Satoshi Ise *Hideki Okugawa *Takayuki Iwai *Isao Abe *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Masafumi Takada *Jun Fukuda *Shinsekai Gakkyoku Zatsugidan *Toshikazu Tanaka *Yasufumi Fukuda *Makoto Asai *Teruo Konishi *Makoto Hosoi *Koichi Seiyama *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika Sato *Powerman 5000 Arrangers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika sato *Daiki Kasho *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Go Shiina *Junichi Nakatsuru *Keiki Kobayashi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Fumio Itoh *Masami Ueda *Takayuki Nakamura *Yuzo Koshiro *Richard Jacques *Koichi Namiki *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Takayuki Iwai *Hideki Okugawa *Satoshi Ise *Tetsuya Shibata Performers *Jonathan Underdown *Junichi Nakatsuru *Rio Hamamoto *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Koga *Keitaro Hanada *Crush 40 *Julien-K *Shawn McPherson *Naoki Hashimoto *H. *One Ok Rock *Jealkb *Dustz *JAM Project *Project.R *Hironobu Kageyama *Nobuo "NoB" Yamada *Masaaki Endoh *Yoko Ishida *Megumi Hayashibara *Psychic Lover *Hideyuki Takahashi *Tony Harnell *Does (Band) *Flow (Band) *Sambomaster *Home Made Kazoku *Orange Range *Aqua Timez *X Japan *Onmyo-Za *Maximum the Hormone *Nothing's Carved in Stone *T.M.Revolution *Goatbed *Stereo Dive Foundation *R・O・N *Tohoshinki *Sid (Band) *B'z (Band) *Koshi Inaba *Tak Matsumoto *LM.C (Band) *Miyavi *Jin Hashimoto *Masahito "Maya" Yamazaki *Powerman 5000 *Jason C. Miller Featuring Voice Casts Original *Akagi Palmer (Micah Solusod)/Kagome Palmer (Brina Palencia) *Blossom Kurenai (Lauren Landa) *Cerina Arquette (Alexis Tipton) *Tazz Haywood (Ian Sinclair) *Rokket Diaz (Monica Rial) *Jyna Violette (Erica Mendez) *Oliver Kimachi (Troy Baker) *Guarnet Underwood (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Bunny Cosgrove (Jamie Marchi) *Kodama Purrott (Sarah Williams) *Vert Henderson (Aaron Dismuke) *Victorriea Cooper (Michelle Ruff) *Hoji Maslow (Kyle McCarley) *Boomer Yong Jericho (Josh Grelle) *Naouki Rollins (Benjamin Diskin) *Fumie Lynn Palmer (Kira Buckland) *Yumie Tachibana (Stephanie Young) *Tyson Winterborn (Keith Silverstein) *Velvet Leonhart (Cristina Vee) *Gordon Scherzen (Yuri Lowenthal) Veterans Bandai Namco Sega Capcom SNK Playmore Tecmo/Arc Sysetm Works Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Action Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Arc System Works Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Street Fighter Category:King of Fighters Category:The King of Fighters Category:Dead or Alive Category:DOA Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PS4 Category:PS4 Games Category:Denjin Warriors